Invisible Understanding
by Cheshire ShiroNeko
Summary: A series of one-shots that is all about Kuroko and his interactions to his former and current teammates from below normal to above normal scenes. Friendly AllxKuroko. EDITED
1. Chapter 1

_**Invisible Understanding**_

**Part ****I: ****Akashi ****Seijuro ****(Bounce ****to ****Score)**

**Chapter Pairing:** Friendly Akashi x Kuroko

**Characters:** Akashi Seijuro, Kuroko Tetsuya

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the series. Do you want me too? No? Good.

**Notes:** Arrgh! Haha I'm so torturing myself. So many ongoing fics but I promise to complete them. And so here it is!

And actually this is my first Kuroko's Basketball fanfic, so I hope you really like it. And this chap for me is a little warm up, so it's not really good. Btw the Akashi here is the 'emperor' one. You know, with red and orange eyes, because the two-red-eyed Akashi already got his personal moment with Kuroko on the series.

_**Akashi realized that sometimes an evil dictator and cruelly powerful emperor can be defeated by some lowly peasants with good personality**__**…**_

Akashi tied the lace of his school shoes and left the Rakuzan basketball court. After their defeat against Seirin, Akashi realized that sometimes, an evil dictator and cruelly powerful emperor can be defeated by some lowly peasants with good personality, loved and supported by all, raging fire of determination in their spirit, all of it doing this for a cause.

And he also realized the same time that the weak can defeat the strong who only sat in their comforting throne boasting their strength by using the wisdom and knowledge that they had gained because of being weak. So before the Basketball Youth World Cup, the whole team practiced three times harder and more strict than it already was.

Akashi sighed. He wanted to slap his dad so that he could wake up from the truth that there's no such as thing as perfect child, but he cannot do so. All he needed to do if he wanted to get rid of that old bastard was to wait until he gets dead. That's all.

The red-and-orange-eyed captain was about to sigh again when he passed by a public basketball gym. Despite that the Rakuzan High was located in Kyoto, it was already summer break and the coach had told them to come only on afternoon practice because the coach had some important business to do in mornings. Moreover, Rakuzan's coach decided to forbid anyone, even Akashi, to use the school's basketball court without him present because when he distributed duplicate keys to the players the basketball equipments are starting to get lost. So Akashi decided to go back and forth from Kyoto to Tokyo.

Bounces and halting of someone's feet could be heard, seeing as he passed specifically in front of the gym. Judging from the looks, it was already old and been empty for a long time, and its gate was already rusted and the lock was broken, but the lights can be turned on, noticing that the gym's dim lights are turned on.

Akashi looked at his wristwatch. _It's already a little late_, he thought, but he decided to take a peek to know who is practicing right now. Maybe someone who isn't good enough yet and struggled to be a part of the team, like Tetsuya.

Akashi is absolute. He wins in every game (except their game against Seirin of course) and everything he says is correct. And this time he proves it right again, because as soon as he sees basketball court, he saw Kuroko Tetsuya himself, his hands on the knees, his back and shoulders hunched, sweating heavily and catching his breath (A/N: *licks her lips* so hot! XD). But then Akashi saw his determined eyes as Kuroko wiped his sweaty right cheek and jaw using the back of his hand, before getting the ball which is bouncing under the ring. He sat down at one of the benches quietly which was still surprisingly sturdy, with a white towel hanging in the blue and white sports bag and a white tumbler just an arm's length away from him.

As soon as Kuroko started to dribble it again Akashi used his Emperor Eye to predict his next move, which was running and dribbling the ball to the other side of the court. The skyblue-haired player halted, making his shoes screech for a second, before facing the home court.

The red-haired captain was startled despite knowing Kuroko's next move. _Is he really going for a three point shot?_ He thought as Kuroko positioned for Phantom Shoot before releasing the ball. Expectedly because of Kuroko's initial strength the ball has low projectile, although it was still high enough because it was at least above the top of the ring board (**A/N:** don't know what it was really called, but it's the square board that holds/behind the ring/hook). The ball landed to the free-throw line, and bounced again…

…then got inside of the ring.

Akashi Seijuro was, to put it bluntly, amazed by what Kuroko had done, especially when he saw Tetsuya's face full of surprise which means he also hadn't thought of that. But he doesn't know if it was all because of the bounce-to-score motion, Tetsuya's unreadable face or Akashi's amazement when the latter chuckled, then evolved to a full-blown laughter.

Kuroko was startled when he heard a hearty laugh from the sidelines. He was pretty surprised upon seeing Akashi Seijuro, the former captain of Generation of Miracles and the captain of Rakuzan basketball team laughing. He noticed that Akashi still careered being an emperor even while laughing, because both of his hands was holding the bench and bowed his head down hiding his grinning face while laughing.

"…hahahahahaha!" Akashi took a deep breath to calm himself and finally showed up his intimidating smile. "I didn't expect you to do that, Tetsuya."

Kuroko's determined and serious face displayed a calm smile. "It's been a while, Akashi-kun."

The latter chuckled a bit again before jogging to the ball, which was rolling in circle slowly under the hook. Kuroko just stared at him for a moment, a bead of sweat rolling from his cheeks (**A/N:** so… handsomeandhotandcool!) before approaching the red-haired captain. "Do you want to be like Shintaro? Unfortunately there are no hopes for you left." He said while smiling.

Kuroko's smile faltered a bit, but widened. He knew Akashi was joking, but his jokes are more like a mockery than a joke itself. "I'm just practicing my Phantom Shot in wider and longer distances. I came to practice here in this old basketball court so that I won't disturb anyone." He explained.

Akashi stared at the ball before passing it to Kuroko who punched it to the side _accidently_ using his palm, doing the misdirection pass. The both stared at the ball who hit a wall then an empty bench, hit again on the wall then to the audience seat railings on the other side before finally hitting Kuroko on, fortunately, his left shoulder, but because of the impact he lost his balance.

Seeing this the Rakuzan captain felt like laughing again.

"Oops, I'm sorry." Kuroko said apologetically before scratching the back of his head and standing up. "I didn't realized that I am already used on doing that, but I'll try to focus on what to do next time."

"I told you to use it to pass the ball to your teammates and confuse the opponent." Akashi said in between chuckles, grinning. "Not to use it when someone passes you something."

"I'm really sorry about that." Kuroko bowed then faced him.

"Does it hurt?"

Kuroko shook his head. "It was at first, but it quickly left away, although likely I will have a bruise next day."

Akashi forced himself to calm down and stared intimidatingly at Kuroko. "Well, I think it's a good thing for you to practice, it will build your stamina, plus…"

Kuroko stared at him waiting what would Akashi say next.

"…Rakuzan will get its revenge, and this time we'll win, Tetsuya." Akashi finished. "And I want you to be strong enough to face us."

The sky blue-haired guy smiled understandingly. "Of course, we'll do our best to face you again. And also…"

Akashi raised his right eyebrow a bit. "What is it?"

"I want to use the technique I've done earlier. Bounce to score."

The former snickered and shook his head, then faced his back on Kuroko before finally leaving. "Well then, see you next time… Kuroko Tetsuya."

The latter stared at his back in surprise that was covered in sports jacket that had Rakuzan print on it, before smiling. "Be safe on your way home, Akashi-kun." He said before getting the ball and dribbling it again.

"Maybe I'll call it Phantom Bounce!" Kuroko hurriedly calls out.

Akashi smiled at himself while walking out of the gym. He knew Tetsuya wasn't the oblivious type, actually he was the complete opposite, having consciousness of everything around him. Because of that he knew that Tetsuya knew the way he spoke the invisible guy's name.

Emperor Akashi Seijuro respected and acknowledged a team of peasants as a part of his empire outside the field, as much as he came to acknowledge and love basketball.

**Meow… meow… meo- MEOW!**

**Translation:** Because we all know Akashi was bad at joking. But despite of that Akashi is my favorite character of KnB, next is Kuroko ^_^

Sorry for grammar mistakes, it's my fault (I know it's also a bit short). Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Invisible Understanding**_

**Part** **II:** **Midorima** **Shintaro** **(Lucky** **Pet)**

**Chapter Pairing:** Friendly Midorima x Kuroko centric

**Characters:** Kazunari Takao, Midorima Shintarou, Kuroko Tetsuya, the rest of Seirin team

**Disclaimer:** This is the last time I am going to say that I don't own nor affiliated to the series 'cause it hurts me so much when I think about it T_T

**Notes:** T_T I'm really out of it today, and to be honest I don't know how to think of Kuroko having a personal moment with another without someone around, so I made it friendlypairingcentric. After all I put in the summary 'interactions to his former and current teammates', not 'personal moments with one of his teammates'. And I got used of writing romance, but I don't like yaoi (except when one of them becomes fem) or yuri (when the other becomes male), but I tolerate incest boyxgirl because of No Game No Life (Sora x Shiro) and Code Geass (Lelouch x Euphemia).

And also, you can give me prompts or anything along with the pairing you want me to use the prompt on. I had already some ideas in my mind, but I'm not really sure you'll like it so maybe I'll change it if you want me to.

Sorry for wrong grammars or spelling or whatever mistake there. ^_^ I'm an amateur writer and needs practice, so feel free to review! But remember I don't accept flames! And don't forget to fave/follow!

…_**Midorima realized that sometimes, a foe isn't always an enemy, especially when that enemy isn't really worth to be one in a certain field that is not all about basketball.**_

Midorima closed the buttons of his black Shutoku High school uniform after doing his daily routine. Sighing in particularly no reason, he reached out for his glasses and wear it. He also gets his finger taping at the drawer under his study table and decided to get out of his room and proceeded to their kitchen. Today will be their practice game against Kaijo.

As usual, he sees his mother cooking their breakfast for today, but he didn't greet her. And to his surprise, disbelief and disappointment, the TV has been turned off. He had been hurrying in taking a bath and all just to watch the Oha-asa morning show like usual, and now it's been turned off?! What the pecking heck! He needed the information in order to win the game later!

Seeing her son's distress Midorima's mother smiled in amusement. "Good morning too, my son although I did not get any greetings coming from you."

Midorima sighed forlornly while wrapping his fingers with taping. "The TV hadn't been turned on."

She shrugged while facing her back on her son, putting the already cooked riceballs to a plate before placing it in front of Shintaro. "Electricity blackout, but it seems your lucky today." She sat down in front of him and stared intently while Shintaro wrapped the tips of his fingers with the taping, a riceball stuck on his mouth.

"Whah ou you wea ay ya?" (What do you mean by that?) Midorima managed to mumble despite the riceball.

She smiled. "They managed to say something about your star sign before it blacked out. You're star sign is 1st in ranking today, and your lucky item is…"

"Is what?"

After hearing her mom's next words, his mouth opened wide in shock, the half-eaten riceball fell down on his lap.

"A white and sky blue-colored puppy?!" Takao stopped walking in the alleyway that led to their school and laughed loudly, making his companion to stop walking too. "What the…" He didn't even finished his sentence as he laughed again, much to Midorima's annoyance.

"Shut up or I'll kill you."

Because of the green-haired man's threat Takao stopped laughing, although the chuckles are present. "It might take you a century before you'll get one, Shin-chan!"

"Then I'll just had to find that damn puppy in half a day." Midorima started to walk to the school again leaving Takao alone.

The latter took a deep breath in order to calm his nerves before joining his walk to Shutoku High. "But your star sign ranked number 1 as the luckiest right? You are lucky today, but you don't use your brain." He said mockingly then laughed again.

"What do you mean by that?!" Midorima snapped.

Seing that Midorima was already pissed Takao tried to stop his laugh from coming. "Oh… okay… like I said, you're lucky today, but being lucky might make your day bad Shin-chan."

Midorima developed a tick mark behind his head. "Will you get straight to the point?!"

"Takao."

The one who was called muffled his laugh. "W-what is it Shin-chan?"

"Tell me why are we here."

"You need a white and sky blue-colored puppy right? They had one."

Midorima's one tick mark became two. "Yeah, I told you right?! I need a damn white and sky blue colored puppy, not a white and sky blue-colored human!" He said as he pointed at Kuroko, who's wearing his usual practice uniform for freshmen which is a plain t-shirt wore beneath his yellow plain basketball jersey, a plain white shorts and tennis shoes while holding a ball.

Kagami and the others wear the same type too, although the second years wore blue jerseys instead of yellow. And yes, Takao decided to take Midorima with him to Seirin High, disturbing their practice a bit.

Kagami also developed a tick mark on his own which is located in the left side of his cheek. "And here I thought he was going to challenge us!"

A punch on the back of his head made him shrunk. "Moron, they are going to have a practice match against Kaijo High, why would they do that!" Said Hyuga.

Riko's right eyebrow just raised, curious of Midorima and Takao's reason of visiting Seirin High, specifically the Seirin basketball team.

"Hello Midorima-kun." Kuroko greeted the two while staring at him intently. "Although I didn't know that the way you greet right to me now was calling me a white and blue human. It scares me." He said seriously.

"What do you- mmmff!" Midorima didn't finished his sentence as he was cut off by Takao who stuffed a sandwich in Midorima's mouth. That sandwich was supposed to be Takao's snack although it was better than to have Aida Riko's shoe in their mouths, seeing Riko's pissed expression.

Kazunari Takao scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I… I'm sorry for disturbing your practice. Shin-chan's just scared-"

"Aym nah!" (I'm not)

"-and pissed off-"

"Shalap!" (Shut up)

"-and hungry-"

"Ammull!" (I'm full)

"-that's why he's cocky, so sorry."

Hyuga and Kagami tried to stop their laughs, while Kiyoshi just showed an understanding smile. "Well then, what brings you here? Is there any way that we could help you?"

Midorima hesitated at first, but then he stopped chewing and spouted the words. "A wamma bowow you dog ou peeded om my cart."

Kuroko smiled at Midorima's sentence (with Takao's soundless laugh at the background), although he understood just most of it. "You want to bark at my dog?"

Midorima continued his sentence, ignoring another sandwich that Takao stuffed his face up once more. "Ay wamma bowow yow nog!"

This time, the whole Seirin team (except Kuroko and Kiyoshi) didn't bothere to started the laughter all out. Takao and Kuroko were trying their best to hold in their laughter after seeing his glare. Hyuga, Izuki and Kagami were already lying on the floor rolling with tears in their eyes. The benchwarmers couldn't hold it anymore as they joined at the funny moment. Kiyoshi grinned at Midorima's request while Riko used her right wrist to hide her laughter.

As for the poor green-haired ace player of Shutoku, he managed to successfully send the bread to his throat before glaring at everyone, making them stop although the grin stayed.

"I said…" Midorima coughed. "I wanted to borrow your dog, Kuroko. My lucky item today is a white and sky blue-colored puppy, as you had already known."

"Oh! And we'll return it tomorrow to you or this afternoon if we had time left." Takao added.

Kuroko nodded. "It's okay if you'll return him tomorrow."

Like clockwork, a cute bark of a puppy from behind startled them. Kuroko smiled at this and turned to meet Tetsuya #2, who had white body and had the same eye color as Kuroko, although it's feet, tail end and the edges of it's ears are black. It was fluffy too based on it's thick white fur that was covered with a mini-jersey, and it's tail wiggled happily. Midorima hated to admit it but he realized just now how cute Kuroko's pet is.

"Hello Tetsuya #2." Said Kuroko and the puppy barked back happily much to everyone's (except Kagami) amazement. "Midorima-kun needs to borrow you, he said you are his lucky item for today. So be a good boy okay?"

The cute puppy barked two times happily before approaching to the light and shadow of Rakuzan. Midorima hesitantly picked Tetsuya #2 up but as soon he did the puppy licked his right cheeks. It tickled, and surprisingly the tension and embarassment he felt go away, leaving him happy and comfortable not just to the cute puppy but to also the Seirin team. Staring their happy and amazed expressions from his opened left eye, Midorima realized that sometimes, a foe isn't always an enemy, especially when that enemy isn't really worth to be one in a certain field that is not all about basketball. Outside the court, even if there are still sharp intimidating stares and challenges, they actually help each other in time of need.

After saying a polite goodbye (and an extra warning for Kuroko and Kagami with the lines of 'be ready') and leaving the Seirin High together with Tetsuya #2 inside a cage with a cardboard floor (Kuroko: Tetsuya #2 had a habit on leaving his dirt anywhere he likes, so you need this) they left off to Shutoku just in time for the practice match. It earned shocked looks that was replaced by understanding ones. Even their strict captain didn't said anything but had the face of 'I'll kill you if that thing peeds on the floor!'.

And it turned out that Tetsuya #2 was really his lucky item because Kise was absent that time, talking about leg injury so the game was quite easy. And every time he shoots and gets inside the ring the puppy barks happily.

_Well__…_ Midorima thought to himself as he stared on the scoreboard, Shutoku won. _If Tetsuya #2 is my lucky item today, then Kuroko is the lucky man for today._

**Meow!**

Translation: Yes, I had the gull to do that on Midorima, haha!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Invisible Understanding**_

**Part** **III:** **Murasakibara** **Atsushi** **(Observant)**

**Chapter Pairing:** Friendly Murasakibara x Kuroko centric

**Characters:** Murasakibara Atsushi, Kuroko Tetsuya, the rest of GoM members

**Notes:** This fic takes place when they are still in Teiko. And I apologize in advance for 'bullying' Murasakibara in this fic, sorry Atsushi-fans!

_**Murasikabara is a boy who had a loose screw and didn't take things seriously, but that does not mean he won't take care of someone's welfare or be concerned.**_

* * *

Murasikabara is a boy who had a loose screw and didn't take things seriously, but that does not mean he won't take care of someone's welfare or be concerned. Yes, he's not life-serious, but he is still human and he does had that thing called 'heart'. That is one of his traits that anyone did not see nor acknowledge.

Well, maybe the sixth-man will be an exception later on.

And because Murasakibara had a loose screw on his head (which made him partly-childish and partly-idiot), he got 'accidentally' late on basketball practice, which had him bear a ten-minute lecture from Akashi about like this and like that, before finally letting him go and join the practice. As usual, he did not seriously practice at all, earned another five-minute lecture from the same strict coach. Murasakibara reasoned out that he might damage the ring again, not to mention it is already the 76th ring they replaced since he joined. And also, winter started three weeks ago, so the cold might affect their performance. Even though it's only partly-correct for the coach, the latter let him go and the violet-haired guy looked bored as usual.

After deciding that this practice like the other days are really boring, with Kise displaying his horrible drawings and Akashi speaking out his comparatively horrible jokes and his also own horrible singing that made the gymnasium shake, he goes in the locker room and reached out a pack of chips from his locker when he heard the faint sound of slow steps that was coming nearer and nearer. Musakibara swore that he could hear the comer's ragged breaths too.

Then finally the steps stopped and he could feel someone's presence beside him that was covered in the opened door on his left side. Slowly pulling the pack of chips he held, he swiftly closed his locker's door in one swift motion and used the pack of chips to hit it to the 'someone' beside him with brute force, the pack opened and it halted on that 'someone's neck, potato chips flying everywhere.

"That hurts, Murasakibara-kun. And good morning."

The latter's tick mark vanished and all he saw was the short man with calm sky blue eyes and hair with crisps of chips. "Oh, Kuro-chin, don't scare me." He said like he wasn't scared at all.

"I'm sorry to scare you Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko said as he opened his own locker and seemed to find something, the pack of chips on his neck still hanging.

Murasakibara noticed Kuroko's ragged breaths, flushed cheeks and a little frown, which is different from his usual calm gaze serious face. He's also sweating profusely. "Kuro-chin, is there anything wrong?" He said in his usual monotone voice but there's a tinge of worry in his tone.

"N-nothing, don't worry about me." Kuroko said assuringly while finally removing the pack from his neck, but Murasakibara reached out and touched his forehead which proved that what Kuroko said is actually the exact opposite of what he feels.

"I think you need to go home or the school's clinic, you're hot." The violet-haired guy commented.

Kuroko shook his head. "I'm really okay, it's just a fever." He said between ragged breaths.

"No you're not okay." Murasakibara said stubbornly. "If you're not going to listen to me I'll this to Aka-chin and I'm sure he'll drag you kicking and screaming to the clinic. Do you want that?" He threatened like a little child, but Kuroko knew what Murasakibara said is true.

"F-fine." The sky blue-haired guy gave up.

Murasakibara stared at him then looked for his food-full locker and after three minutes of finding he brought out a pad of paracetamol tablet he bought a week ago along with the foods (he also had fever a week ago) and gave it Kuroko with a bottle of water, in which the latter accepted without a question.

"Take it in, afterwards I'll escort you to the clinic."

"But what about practice?" Kuroko said between ragged breaths.

"It's okay, Aka-chin will understand." Murasakibara assured.

After drinking the medicine Murasakibara had offered, Kuroko and he headed straight to the clinic. Murasakibara made this a reason why he was late for the second batch of morning practice and the next thing he knew, he and the other Generation of Miracles are in front of Kuroko's bed in clinic, the latter had fallen asleep and being checked in temperature. Aomine said something in the lines of 'Tetsu you jerk', Kise cried anime style while bawling 'don't leave me Kurokocchi!', while Midorima and Akashi stayed silent but concern are evident in their eyes.

After three days after buying another set of food to stuff in his locker he was surprised to see two bags of groceries, or safer to say food chips, stacked neatly in his locker with a note.

_Thank you very much, Murasakibara-kun._

_~ Kuroko Tetsuya_

**MEOW!**

Translation: Yay for Murasakibara-kun! Leave a review please!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Invisible Understanding**_

**Part** **IV:** **Kise** **Ryota** **(Idea)**

**Chapter Pairing:** Friendly Kise x Kuroko centric

**Characters:** Kise Ryota, Kuroko Tetsuya, the rest of GoM members

**Notes:** This chapter still takes place when they are in Teiko. Slight OOC-ness can be found in this chapter. Also, this chappy is rated T for slight use of bad words.

_**Girlfriend? An idea popped into Kise's mind, and just hoped the idea wouldn't bite him in his ass later.**_

* * *

Sometimes Kise Ryota had his days where he hated being a model despite it's his job and his love like how he loved family, God of course, and basketball. But because of his hate model days he knew sometime it would bite his ass later on.

But out of 365 damn days in this one fucking year, the fate had chosen to trigger his hate model day today, right here, right now, a day before their match against one of the middle school team basketball powerhouse. Even though Akashicchi told them that the victory is already ensured and sealed, the coach sternly ordered them to practice before the game in order to loosen up.

Unlike any other popular models, Kise is somewhat like lazy when it comes to disguising. He didn't bother to disguise or everything, he just lower his head whenever people passed by and avoided the crowd too much in going to school. He also don't drive because his condo unit is just three buildings away from the school, so he didn't bother at all. Kise also asked a bit of advice from Kurokocchi on how to become invisible, from which the latter said 'I am already invisible, I just mix in the crowd'. Despite how awesome Kurokocchi is Kise felt like headlocking him and snap his neck for giving him such a cryptic but useless and nonsense answer. The phantom guy said it seriously too for humankind's sake!

And because of Kise's laziness in disguising he sighed unconsciously, catching three ladies' attention.

"Hey, isn't that Kise?" Asked the first girl.

The third girl asked back. "The popular model?"

Suddenly the second girl squealed in delight. "KISE-KUN!"

Less than a minute later a huge crowd of ladies holding notebooks, bracelets, CDs or whatever they could hold off to be autographed by Kise Ryota, who used all of his strength to hide his pissed off expression.

Meanwhile, in the Teiko Middle School Basketball Gym, Akashi Seijuro (the two-red-eyed one) was tapping his foot on the clean tired floor with a small unnoticeable frown on his face while watching the rest of the Generation of Miracles members practice with Kuroko. Kise was already three minutes late, which is unusual for a basketball loving player like him. Because of this Akashi clucked his tongue, catching Midorima, Murasakibara, Aomine and Kuroko's attention. They are the only players who practiced at that time, the lower-stringers having their rest day.

"Kuroko." Akashi called out. "Kise is three minutes late, I want you to call him."

Kuroko nodded and said 'yes' before running off the bench and rummaged his bag to look for his phone, while Akashi ordered the other three players to go to him and talk about strategies. When Kuroko found his phone, he quickly searched Kise's name in his phonebook and called it. The four members of Generation of Miracles approached Kuroko and requested to activate the speakerphone, in which the latter wordlessly complied.

Outside the school, the noisy squealing and cheering of the girls for Kise had stopped when they suddenly heard a loud ringing tone and looked around demanding to silence it. Familiarizing the ringing tone Kise smiled sheepishly, took out his phone from his slacks' right pocket and answered the incoming call after seeing the caller's I.D. "Hello?"

Kuroko sighed in relief after Kise picked up. He was about to dial him again when his voice sounded to his phone's speaker. "Hello, Kise-kun? This is Kuroko. Akashi-kun wanted you to be here right now, why are you late anyway? I'm worried."

Kise stared at the crowd of girls in front of him with curious and intriguing eyes, as if asking silently if the caller was his girlfriend-

Girlfriend? An idea popped into Kise's mind, and just hoped the idea wouldn't bite him in his ass later. He smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head that made girls fall in their knees and lovingly stared at him, in which their expression had vanished after hearing his next words.

"O-oh, sweetheart, you missed me?" Kise said with a fake but convincing loving tone.

The expressions from the other line was rather priceless and hilarious. Midorima's eyeglasses cracked, Murasakibara choked from his food, Aomine stopped his incoming laugh but clutched his stomach, Kuroko looked genuinely confused, Akashi's frown deepen a bit, but it was still unnoticeable.

"I'm sorry for not calling you earlier, I'm busy. By the way, how about lunch?" Kise continued.

Kuroko finally found his voice and put on his best girly voice. "Fine, later at lunch break. Don't be late Kise-kun, captain is already pissed."

Hearing Kuroko's girly voice made Kise laugh, although the amused laughter only lasted for a short time. "Of course! I'll be there I promise, so wait for me huh? Bye my sweetheart! I love you!"

Akashi, already had enough in this pretending and was about to burst, said in a fake authorative voice. "I love you your face! Be here in 2 minutes sharp or I'll kill you."

"YesIreallyreallyloveyoubyemwah!" Kise said gibberishly after hearing Akashi's sharp voice and ended the call in one swift motion. Turning to the speechless crowd he said. "My _girlfriend_ called me and said she wanted to see me right now, so I really need to go." He told them before finding a way and ran, leaving them behind.

"No way!"

"A girlfriend?!"

"Lucky bitch."

"That's not true Kise-kun!"

"Kise don't leave me alone!"

Kise smiled at himself as he entered the familiar school grounds of Teiko Middle School. Despite all he had done a lot of request on Kuroko, the latter understood him and never asked something in return. Kise thought, as he entered the gymnasium and patiently waited for Akashi to finish his five-minute lecture, that Kuroko isn't just an awesome man with calm demeanor and his teacher who had weak physical strength. Kuroko Tetsuya is also his angel, his savior that is ready to help him in time of need with asking anything in return.

And Kise promised that anytime he would pay Kuroko back for everything he did in every single way he can, whether Kurokocchi likes it or not.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Invisible Understanding**_

**Part** **V:** **Aomine** **Daiki** **(Naiveté)**

**Chapter Pairing:** Friendly Aomine x Kuroko

**Character Appearances:** Aomine Daiki, Kuroko Tetsuya

**Notes:** This time, this chapter will take place in the series where Aomine and Kuroko were already friends again. And also, this is the last chapter where Kuroko stating interactions with the GoM members. After the extra chapter which is the next one, we will go to another 5 friendly Seirin team-memberxKuroko centric chapters and another extra chapter. Thank you for supporting this fic! Remember to review and fave/follow, and do remember too that I don't like nor accept flames.

_**Aomine should have known that Kuroko knew this kind of things…**_

* * *

Aomine Daiki is an intelligent person despite being lazy and an idiot at times, considering himself a successful person because of his talents at basketball and being the ace of Generation of Miracles. And because of that fact he is a popular person (though not as popular as Kise) to girls who idolize basketball players. But the problem is today he is baffled by a problem which is most boys of his age found quite baffling: WOMEN.

It started when someone, a girl in his same grade although not in the same class which he remembered being one of Satsuki's classmates, had offered on having lunch together to taste her bento but he refused, saying calmly that he already eaten his lunch with Tetsu, Satsuki, and much to his disbelief, Kagami, outside the school. But despite his efforts on being calm and kind demeanor the girl slapped him on his cheek, cried and screamed and lectured him about something along the lines of 'bento', 'determination', 'overnight', 'eye bags' and 'rejection', which is more than Akashi, his former and current coach, Satsuki and his mother's lectures combined. He also looked at the other girls glaring and rolling his eyes on him which are the ones who saw the scene earlier.

After walking around school with a large hand-shaped bruise on his face and being laughed or pitied by the people. He received a text from Satsuki that she might not meet him later and tips on how to treat your slapped cheek.

After five minutes or so he received messages from his fellow GoM members.

**Akashi:** _So a strawberry powdered juice invaded your chocolate skin? And oh, 'the only one who can beat me is me'? I don't know it evolved to 'the only one who can beat me is a slap from a rejected girl'! =D_

A tick mark…

**Midorima:** _How unlucky of you, being slapped by a moron who share the same level of idiocy with you_

An angry vein…

**Kise:** _How is your cheek? You must use ice pack!_ (which Aomine replied as 'I'm slapped not punched idiot')

Another tick mark…

**Murasakibara:** _=P you deserve that blueberry-chocolate head!_

Murasakibara don't know why but after sending the message to Aomine a place near his place which is just a street from the Touou High a black smoke emerged to the sky with a loud 'fck!' ringing his ears.

Aomine also received an MMS of edited pic of his with a hand bruise with a message of 'molded chocolate' below, the sender titled Kagami. But surprisingly Kuroko didn't sent him a message even after 5 checks on his inbox, because usually his message go unnoticed. Usually he does when the invisible guy hears something wrong on Aomine.

Much to his annoyance, Aomine decided to cool his hot but composed head by passing and killing time with basketball. Finding an empty street basketball court he played basketball even though it's so much boring. It would have been fun if Kagami was here with him and having one-on-one, seeing his face doing so many priceless expressions is fun.

Aomine sat down on the benches and drank the water from his tumbler after shooting a three-point shot. Although his shooting range are not as wide as Midorima who can shoot a ball from north pole to south pole and doesn't have perfect accuracy, his shooting accuracy is much close to perfect that even though he's not far away from the ring, even if he'll bend his body in whatever angles he can make the ball go inside the ring and score-

"Good afternoon, Aomine-kun."

His peace of mind suddenly had gone wild when he visibly jolted after hearing a familiar voice which popped out of nowhere. Raising his head up he saw Kuroko in his Seirin uniform, a book in his right hand and a ball on the other, his bag dangling on his right shoulder. Kuroko's sky blue hair swayed slightly with the chilly and breezy winter air, while his wide and cute sky blue eyes radiated worry.

Aomine sighed in relief. "Oh, it's you Tetsu. You never really cease to surprise me. Don't do that again or you'll kill someone because of heart attack."

"I'm sorry about that." Kuroko said after bowing then sat down at the bench beside him creating a reasonable space which is just an arm's length away. "By the way Aomine-kun, how's your cheek?"

A new tick mark appeared on Aomine's dark brownish left temple. "Where did you heard that?" He had suspicions from where, or whom, although he needed to confirm it

"Momoi-san told me actually about what happened earlier…" Kuroko explained which told Aomine who's the culprit on spreading it to his former teammates. "…and because of continuously asking about you my phone's battery had gone low, so I can't contact you."

Aomine clucked his tongue. "I can't take of myself Tetsu. You don't have to worry about me, I'm not a baby anymore."

"I know you can take care of yourself, but sometimes you need another person's presence in order to survive." Kuroko said. "Would you please tell me what is the reason why a girl slapped you?"

Aomine sighed. Finally he could take this bad feeling out. "Well, I was heading to my classroom after lunch break when suddenly a girl offered me a bento. I'm full and I can't help but to refuse, saying to her calmly that I have already eaten with you guys. But she slapped me really hard instead and got lectured, so here I am… today's center of attention."

Aomine suddenly felt self-conscious when he saw Kuroko staring intently at him. "You know Aomine, I hate you."

The GoM's ace suddenly widened his eyes. "Hey, what do you mean by that?!"

"N-no!" Kuroko's hands shook in front of him when he saw Aomine wanting to punch him. "I don't mean it like that. I mean, you should have accepted the bento."

"Why would I?! I am already full that time!" Aomine reasoned out.

"Then let me rephrase that Aomine-kun." Kuroko said seriously. "Do you know the feeling that you had given your whole on that thing, that you gave your best just to make sure you'll get what you need and what you want, but in the end you're being rejected because your best is not enough or they had more than enough?"

The blue-haired guy silenced himself. To be honest he hadn't experienced that feeling because he don't have to give his best. Now that Kuroko mentioned it, one of the girl's lectures earlier was about how she tried hard to make him a bento because he really did good against Kaijo and Kise, and gathered all of her determination to give it to her just to be rejected. If there's someone who knew her pain, it would be Kuroko.

"And also…" Kuroko added after noticing his silence and realization. "You must understand, love and respect girls if you know they are on the right side. If you are full earlier, you still should have accepted her bento. You can eat it later if you're stomach had space."

Kuroko's right. Aomine should have known that Kuroko knew this kind of things, he's a life expert, added that Kuroko is an observant type of person.

"…S-sorry about that." Aomine said.

"No, don't say that to me." Kuroko smiled understandingly that rivaled the sun. "Tell it to the girl that you rejected."

After that day when he apologized to the girl who was named Natsumi, almost everyday he received bentos from fan girls and eats it always with Tetsu, Kagami and Satsuki.

"Thanks a lot Kuroko."

The latter smiled warmly. "Don't mention it. Tell Natsumi-chan her eggrolls and riceballs are yummy."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Invisible Understanding Extra Chapter**_

**Part ****V:****Momoi ****Satsuki ****(Savior)**

**Chapter Pairing:** Friendly/implied Momoi x Kuroko

**Character Appearances:** Satsuki Momoi, Kuroko Tetsuya, Generation of Miracles

**Chapter Time:** While they are still in Teiko

_**Satsuki Momoi wondered sometimes if Kuroko Tetsuya knew how strong he was**__**… **__**if someone will look farther and deeper of him like her, they would also notice that he's strong in his own ways.**_

* * *

Satsuki Momoi wondered sometimes if Kuroko Tetsuya knew how strong he was.

If others would hear that she said it, they might think she's exaggerating, lying, gone nuts or any word associated in and for disagreeing. Almost all people knew Kuroko is not like the other boys who had enough muscles and brawns to do simple works to strenous ones, or even superheroes who had non-existent powers that had abilities to save the whole universe. He is a weak person, almost with no muscles and can't take any strenous works no doubt. But if someone will look farther and deeper of him like her, they would also notice that he's strong in his own ways. He had this calm but strong personality, and his strong and unbreakable determination when playing basketball. He also had this strong sense of feeling others, sensing their pain, helplessness, hopelessness, and all sorts of feelings that he went through. He also had this strong foundation of wisdom, knowledge and understanding that always helped the team he's in, even in Teiko or Seirin.

It's 2 days before Christmas, and because Akashi Seijuro, surprisingly, agreed this time to spend their Christmas with their teammates, they are preparing everything that involve decorations, foods and the likes. According to the red-haired strict captain, Murasakibara were assigned to decorate the court with Momoi, while Aomine and Midorima were requested to place the chairs and tables. Kise was assigned together with the half of second stringers to clean the court tiles. The other half of second stringers and all of the third stringers cleaned around outside the gym, locker rooms, and kept the basketball equipment including the basketball ring to the basement they also cleaned. And not really a surprising news Kuroko and Akashi were assigned to take the lead on where to place the decorations, chairs and tables, food arrangement, curtains and all, noting that Kuroko is a little sophiscated, matured and know-almost-all-of-it type because of him being an observant person so he is suited for the job. Akashi is well, really sophiscated like all rich guys are.

And right now some of the second and third stringers are outside the gym sweeping the cold ground and decided to circle the whole court outside with snow making it look like a flower fence garden, but instead of plants the one they made were from snows. The other second stringers were helping Aomine, Midorima in placing tables and chairs led by Akashi, while somehow Kise's work was transferred to decorate and style the table mantles, helping Midorima and Momoi to decorate the court. They were of course led by Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Hey Kuro-chin, ish thish o'ready okay?" Murasakibara said with a bored expression while standing on a ladder. On his mouth was a stick biscuit covered with chocolate, while on his long left hand is the upper left of the 'Merry Christmas' banner. If you'll ask about his right hand it's just dangling on his side holding a potato chips. On the right side Momoi too was standing on the top of the ladder while the two of her hands held the upper right of the banner firmly in place on the cream-colored wall.

Kuroko intently stared at the banner then frowned a bit displaying disapproval. "No, still not. Can you raise the banner a bit Murasakibara-kun? Please?"

"Okay." Murasakibara did raised the banner still with a bored expression but he's might be in mood in teasing, because he raised it a little too high. "Ish thish enough?"

"That's a little too high, Murasakibara-kun. Please lower the banner a little." Kuroko said, sensing Murasakibara's playful mood. "And don't play with the banner, it might rip up."

Murasakibara lowered the banner a bit, but it was not enough, the banner was still a bit slant. Kuroko frowned and contemplated a bit, deciding that it's best to place the banner higher than it was planned before.

"Tetsu-kun, my hands are already tired being raised like this! Can you please hurry?" Momoi whined.

But instead of answering Momoi's question directly Kuroko said a little different answer to the pink-haired girl. "Uhmm, Momoi-san can you raise the banner higher please?"

The pink-haired girl grumbled but didn't really mouthed her complained. She stood with the tip of her toes as she tried to place the banner higher. "H-hey… is this okay?" Momoi said, her words muffled with the wall in front of her.

Kuroko shook his head in disagreement, then glanced at Kise who were busy folding the table mantle to decorate the circle table. "Kise-kun, can you please help us out?"

"I'm really busy here but I'll try to help. So what is it all about Kurokocchi?" Kise replied, still looking serious on his work.

"Can you replace Momoi on placing the banner? Her height's not tall enough to place the banner in the right position, and so is my height." Kuroko said.

"Only if Momoi knew how to decorate the tables." Kise said while opening a box of thumbtacks and got one inside it.. "If she is then I can replace her."

"I can do it!" Was Momoi's short tired reply.

Murasakibara sighed. "Will you please hurry up? I can't eat this potato chips."

"Okay." Kise left his work and headed towards the ladder where Momoi also started to let go of the banner and climbed down. But unfortunately Kise's hand stumbled to the open box of thumbtacks and the thing fled literally, and as it landed the contents scattered.

Akashi (it's the emperor one) saw it all. "Ryota, pick it up before someone steps the thumbtacks."

"S-sorry!" Kise muttered and started to pick up the pieces of thumbtacks scattered on the floor.

Meanwhile when Momoi landed her feet to the clean tired floor she stretched her arms and arranged her attire which is a bit disheveled. "Ah thanks! Seriously…" She looked around. "So what table did you worked on unfinished Ki-chan?"

"It's the third left one from the table in front of you." Kise answered, still picking up the thumbtacks which are now stuck in the ladder. But surprisingly when Kise pulled out the stucked thumbtacks under the left leg of the ladder… it lost its balance and threatened to fall on Momoi.

All of the guys inside the gym tried to run and save Momoi. Akashi knew this would happen, but with his distance he knew he couldn't pull her in time. So there are only two candidates for saving Momoi because of their distance.

Kuroko Tetsuya and Kise Ryota.

But Kise's reaction time and speed might be slower than Kuroko's, because Kise was still shocked on what happened, so Kuroko decided to pick the slack, grabbed Momoi's arm before the ladder could smash the pink-haired girl. Momoi landed above Kuroko…

…and of course, all of the people inside the gym saw it. Even Murasakibara dropped both the banner and potato chips in surprise.

But Momoi didn't seem to care, because all she did was to stare at the face of her sky blue-haired savior, her fears about herself gone and now replaced with worry for the man in front of her. Now that she's near Kuroko, she stared at his seemingly soft sky blue locks, and he had this nose that she resisted to touch and pinch between her two fingers, and his also soft lips she wanted to kiss. Her hands held his surprisingly well-sculpted arms and muscles despite having a lanky body, which he maybe earned from constant practice, and she could feel his also well-sculpted chest. She swore she almost felt his… is that abs?

Momoi Satsuki felt the urge to giggle, but didn't let it win. Instead she forced herself to wake up her senses. Removing her right hand from his left arm, she touched his cheek, which is surprisingly plump despite being thin. "Tetsu-kun?"

No answer from the one who was being called.

"Tetsu-kun, wake up."

She saw his eyebrows meet, maybe he was in pain?

"Kuroko Tetsuya." She called sternly, but worry evident in her voice. "Wake up and tell me what's wrong. Talk to me."

"M-momoi-san…" Kuroko muttered. "P-please get up."

And that's when she realized that eyes were all over the two as soon as she looked up. Her cheeks deep red, she let out a squeak and managed to get up. "S-sorry about that Tetsu-kun! Wait… Tetsu-kun, what happened to your arm?"

"Huh?" Kuroko answered as he also got up from being laid down on the floor. That's when he felt something was trickling down at the back of his right arm.

Aomine's eyes widened. "Tetsu, you're arm's wounded." He said as he eyed Kuroko's arm and the thumbtacks who pierced the sky blue-haired guy's skin, now laying innocently on the floor. Well not really innocent, because the pointed side of the thumbtacks had blood.

"R-really?" Kuroko said and instantly he felt the pain shot in his arm, especially on the wounded part. "Ouch, it hurts."

Kise panicked and instantly approached Kuroko, while some two second stringers helped Momoi to stand up. Midorima, who chose to be silent held the ladder and tried to stand it up again.

"Sorry Kurokocchi, it's my fault." Kise said, taking Kuroko's left arm and placed it behind Kise's neck. "I'll take you to the infirmary to have the nurse cleanse your wound."

"You'd better be Ryota." Akashi said then looked at Kuroko. "And don't even try to decline or I'll kill you Tetsuya."

"I understand." Kuroko said.

Momoi, after being helped in standing up, approached Kuroko. "Thank you for saving me Tetsu-kun."

"It's okay." Kuroko flashed a calm smile that made her heart beat fast.

While staring at the back of Kuroko who was being partly-carried by Kise, Momoi proved to everyone that day that maybe, Kuroko Tetsuya isn't strong enough like other people or did not have abilities to save the whole world, but even in his weak body he can save a person and do little things by being strong in his own way.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Invisible Understanding**_

**Part ****I: ****Kagami ****Taiga ****(Angels)**

**Chapter Pairing:** Friendly Kagami x Kuroko

**Characters:** Kagami Taiga, mentions of other characters

**Notes:** I'm sorry I updated just now! Because you know… school and other things stressed me a lot but don't you worry, I have intent on updating and completing this.

I hope you guys enjoy this one even if it's short ;)

* * *

…_**the angel became a person who would do good deeds that changes the fundamentals of your life but never asked something big in return.**_

* * *

Kagami Taiga believed that there are angels in this world. I mean, he's raised in America, so it's natural for him to believe such.

At first, it started when he saw a movie with a 'flying creature from heaven' called 'guardian angel' saved a human. After watching the movie he believed that he also had guardian angel who would protect him from any harm.

But he stopped believing when he got chased by the dogs and no guardian angel came to save him from them.

However, when he got older, he believed in angels again, but this time the angel became a person who would do good deeds that changes your life but never asked something big in return. The proof of that is Himuro Tatsuya, who was always there to protect him and be with him to the extent that they saw themselves as brothers.

Another living proof is Alexandra Garcia, who taught him everything she knew about basketball and even taught him his special skill, which Kagami thought amazing minus the kissing-and-love-to-be-naked-in-front-of-you syndrome.

But the most interesting angel he had so far is Kuroko Tetsuya, his basketball 'shadow' and partner, classmate, and teammate in his first year senior high school. Kuroko taught Kagami many, many things he did not learned before. Like how to detect invisible person, how to say very cheesy and corny lines, how to respect someone, older or younger than him, and the most valuable lesson for him: what is real teamwork and basketball.

Kuroko changed Kagami's life by introducing that most valuable lesson. Since then, he relied and trusted on his teammates and senpais with a doubt, and he became popular, but refrained himself from being too much arrogant. Kagami also became popular because of his exceptional power because of Kuroko assisting him from the shadows. And not just that, he defeated the Generation of Miracles, the strongest and most talented players he ever knew, one by one, because of Kuroko helping him.

Not that he admit, but he's nothing without Kuroko. Because of Kuroko, Seirin and Kagami wouldn't be number 1 in Japan. But despite this biggest achievements he made, Kuroko Tetsuya never asked anything big in return.

* * *

**MEOW~**

Translation: This part was inspired by an Eyeshield 21 fanfic and the author stated that the angel for her is not the one with wings, but the one who changes your life. :))

Sorry if it's a little short, but Kagami and Kuroko already has more than enough personal moments, so this is the least that I could get.

My thoughts aside, don't forget to review!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Invisible Understanding**_

**Part** **II:** **Hyuuga** **Junpei** **(Bad ****Day)**

**Chapter Pairing:** Friendly Hyuuga x Kuroko

**Characters:** Kuroko Tetsuya, Hyuuga Junpei, Kiyoshi Teppei, Riko Aida and an OC. Mentions of a hidden character is also present.

* * *

"_**I've been through with that too, Hyuuga-senpai…"**_

* * *

Students, after seeing someone walking in the hallway emanating with an evil aura and bad smell, hurriedly covered their noses and ran as fast as they can.

That _someone_, named Hyuuga Junpei, was having a bad day, no doubt about that.

It all started when someone, a first-year senior student on Seirin bumped him and splashed him with a glass of grape juice accidentally. Sparing the life of his kouhai he immediately turned to the lockers and found a spare _gakuran_, which is sadly had gone smelly after leaving it there for months. He did not try to cover it with cologne as he knew it will only mix with the already bad smell, so he wore it without a choice. But not when every student in Seirin heard a loud 'kuso!'

So… that's it.

Aida Riko, after hearing it, sighed tiredly and resumed writing in her papers with her cheek resting on her propped left arm. "That Hyuuga…"

Some minutes later, Riko cringed and stopped writing in her papers. The bad smell wasn't that strong, but it wasn't that pleasant either, enough to quickly drop her pen and cover her nose. She looked at her upper right and saw Hyuuga standing beside her and looking at her. Riko swore she saw color brown aura emanating from that person.

The brown-haired girl tried to remove her hand in an attempt to speak to the Seirin's basketball team captain respectively, but the smell only got stronger, confirming Riko's suspicions on why Hyuuga shouted earlier.

"You idiot…" The coach said with a warning tone.

Hyuuga sweatdropped. "Well, Coach-"

"IF YOU ARE ONLY HERE TO LET ME SMELL THAT BAD SMELL FROM YOU, I'LL KILL YOU!" Riko shouted and crab-locked him, earning repeated 'sorry' from the captain.

"Well… it looks like I had to excuse you today from training." She said after she calmed down and sat to her seat again.

"R-really? Thank you for that, but Coach, the team-"

The latter glared at Hyuuga. "Hyuuga Junpei, listen. Just because I excused you today doesn't mean I'm not going to triple your training regimen tomorrow. And even though I'm grateful that you are concerned about the team, I'm pretty sure they won't concentrate on the training, but to your bad smell. So it's much better if you won't attend today. Just make sure you're going to be early tomorrow."

Hyuuga did nothing but to nod. He knew better than to disobey this monster's orders. "Okay, I understand."

"And don't worry about being alone in your training regimen tomorrow." Riko revealed a sly smile under her left hand that would make the Cheshire Cat (A/N: It's me!) bow in humiliation. "Because Kuroko will join you."

Hyuuga carelessly walked at the busy road, ignoring the pity looks and laughs from the other people who realized that the bad smell they're breathing was from him. The only distraction he needed was his conversation together with the basketball coach.

"_Eh?!" Hyuuga was shocked at the revelation. "But why?!"_

"_You really want to know?" Riko picked her pen and twirled it in her right hand as she leaned at the back support relaxingly. "He said something about arranging his furniture in his new home. It's just near here."_

_Hyuuga frowned, his mind playing on things and appliances falling to Kuroko. "Does he had someone helping him?"_

"_Well, he said he would just start at arranging light things." Riko said after shrugging. "He refuses to accept help, because he said that there are already people who are going to help him so we don't have to worry."_

"_Oh… okay." The bespectacled captain nodded in understanding._

"_Any more questions?"_

"_Well… will you lessen my training regimen for a bit?"_

_Riko showed a sickeningly sweet smile. "How good of you Hyuuga-kun, to think that you wanted to be stronger! Just like you want to, I'll make it quadraple!"_

_Sht… That's the only thing Hyuuga thought._

Hyuuga sighed unconsciously, then at the same time the rain suddenly fell from the sky, not to mention it was heavy, and of all the times, he forgot his jacket, raincoat and/or umbrella. Other people opened their umbrella, while others hurriedly ran to find shelter.

But the captain just stood at the center, his head bowed down, eyes closed and letting himself getting wet like a broken-hearted individual. So mind you, it surprised him when he didn't feel any drops of rain landing on his skin.

"Good afternoon, Hyuuga-senpai…" A familiar monotone voice was heard. "What are you doing? You should not get yourself wet or you're going to be sick."

Hyuuga took himself a minute before recovering from the shock. "WAAHH- KUROKO?! DON'T SURPRISE ME LIKE THAT!"

"Is that so?" Kuroko tilted his head to the side, making him look cute. "I'm sorry about that. Why are you here in the middle of the rain though? Did someone left you heartbroken?"

"What?! Yes- I mean, no! No! It's just that- You… what are you doing here anyway?" Hyuuga diverted the topic.

"Oh, I was just buying some groceries in the nearby convenience store." Kuroko answered as he raised two white cellophanes full of groceries. "I'm not sure if Coach told you, but I just transferred to a house near here. And…" The phantom visibly narrowed his eyes. "The smell is still there. You're having a bad day, aren't you?"

Hyuuga sighed for the nth time that day. "Well, yes. How did you know?"

Kuroko smiled understandingly. "I've been through with that too, Hyuuga-senpai. Why don't you drop by our house and warm yourself for a bit?"

"Well… okay."

_Our house?_ The captain wanted to ask, but he never voiced it out as Kuroko dragged him to a nearby neighborhood.

As soon as they arrive, Hyuuga noticed that Kuroko's house wasn't really a house, but a mansion to be exact. Where did Kuroko got the money to buy that house was beyond Hyuuga's knowledge. He also noticed that there was someone with large umbrella was walking towards them.

"A- I mean, K-Kuroko-sama! It's raining hard here, you should have let me do the buying!" The guy wearing a suit, which Hyuuga concluded a butler's uniform, said. Wait, Kuroko had a butler? "Uhmm, Kuroko-sama, who's with you?"

"Thanks, Takegawa-kun." Kuroko smiled as the butler got the two cellophane of groceries. "Oh, and with me is Hyuuga Junpei-senpai, the captain of the basketball team I'm in."

"Hello, Hyuuga-san. I'm Takegawa Shozo, the butler of… Kuroko household. Nice to meet you." Takegawa said as he offered his hand.

Hyuuga smiled nicely, although he got confused, again, as why the butler hesitated to say the household he's serving. "Nice to meet you too, Takegawa-san. I hope you took care of Kuroko very well since he's absent earlier."

"Yes of course- wait! Speaking of!" Takegawa said and turned to Kuroko, who was about to use misdirection to get away from his butler. "You know that I couldn't track you well because of your lack of presence!" Takegawa continued. "What if something bad happened to you? What if you could get sick because of the rain? What if you slipped on the road and banged your head? What if you got kidnapped? What if-"

"Takegawa-kun."

"-you met someone else and fell in love with that person?! Oh… I'm doomed, he's going to kill me if that happens!"

To Hyuuga's disbelief, Kuroko just shrugged it off and laughed a bit. "You sure talk a lot like my mother. I can take care of myself Takegawa-kun, thank you so much, so don't think about myself falling in love to another person because that's impossible. And I am capable of dealing him, so stop worrying."

The captain frowned in confusion. So Kuroko got someone to live with him in this mansion aside from maids and butlers, and by the way the butler spoke, it's not Kuroko's family. "Who's the 'he' you're talking about?"

"Nothing Hyuuga-senpai/san!" They chorused together.

"Oh, by the way, Hyuuga-senpai, please proceed to the guest room, Takegawa-kun will lead you there." Kuroko said to Hyuuga, then to Takegawa. "Takegawa-kun, give him a spare T-shirt, slacks and underwear. I'll proceed to the kitchen to cook."

"Wait, leave the chef to do the cooking! If he knows that we're letting you doing our job, we're going to be killed, Kuroko-sama!"

_WTAF?! Who's 'he'?!_ Hyuuga thought.

"Don't worry, I'll attend your funeral if that happens."

They heard sobs. "Kuroko-sama…"

"Kuroko? Hyuuga?"

The said people turned at the gate to see someone shivering and with two guards stopping that someone.

"Kiyoshi/senpai?!" The two said in chorus.

* * *

**MEOW! MEOW~**

Translation: Nyehehe, so Part 8 and Part 9 are actually one, but I separated it so that Kiyoshi would get his moment too. Don't worry, I got his personal moment with Kuroko like Hyuuga in the next shot so you better sigh in relief. And yeah, I adore writers who love cliffhangers, and I love cliffhangers, so don't kill me, okay?

Review please!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Invisible Understanding**_

**Part ****II: ****Kiyoshi ****Teppei ****(Invitation)**

**Chapter Pairing:** Friendly Kiyoshi x Kuroko, and implications of Character x Kuroko

**Characters:** Kuroko Tetsuya, Hyuuga Junpei, Kiyoshi Teppei, an OC, also hints of a hidden character

**Notes:** *coughs* So this is the second part of 'Bad Day', now presenting Kiyoshi! *silence* Ah… err… so even if this is the second part, don't worry Kiyoshi will have his Kuroko-moment, hihihi! :D

Don't forget to drop a review!

* * *

"_**I told you Kiyoshi-senpai, right? I'm here. We're here. With you."**_

* * *

Kiyoshi sighed as he particularly looked at the surroundings of the park. There were children there yes, but it made him sick that there were some couples doing some lovey-dovey actions. Why wouldn't fate play and let Riko join him doing lovey-dovey too?! And what's with Hyuuga in the background throwing party poppers?!

Wait… why would he problem a problem that was not a even problem in the first place?!

The Seirin's center sighed for the nth time in that day. _This must be fever_, Kiyoshi thought, _or some stress that made my imagination go… wide, not wild. You should think of your injury now. The doctor said that next time I strain this like I did in Winter Cup, I will injure myself permanently and will never play basketball again. What should I do?_

"Don't kick the grass. Be kind to them, Kiyoshi-senpai."

The latter got surprised and when he turned to right, his suspicions got confirmed. "K-Kuroko! Don't pop out of nowhere, be kind to me!" He said back, modifying some words from the phantom's statement earlier.

The sky blue-haired teen smiled and apologized before sitting beside his senpai. Kiyoshi, who calmed down, looked at his kouhai who just wore some casual clothing. "Kuroko? Are you absent today?"

Kuroko nodded. "Yes, Kiyoshi-senpai. I had to help arranging some things in our new house."

"Ah, you're so helpful, aren't you?" Kiyoshi said as he patted his teammate for a bit. He knew that Kuroko's hair when touched for long time would look like a hurricane just passed by. "I'm sure your family is so grateful to have you as their child… who's ready to absent so that he could help them."

Kuroko smiled a little at him while fixing his hair a bit. "Well, Kiyoshi-senpai…"

"What?"

"Actually we're a lot in our new house, but none of them are my biological family." The phantom explained.

Kiyoshi got surprised. _What does he mean by that?_ But before he could voice it out, Kuroko interrupted him.

"Kiyoshi-senpai. I'm really sorry but I have to go." Kuroko said and stood up from the bench. "I had to go to a nearby convenience store to buy some groceries."

"Do you need help?" The brown-haired senpai said, standing up from the bench too. "I could accompany you if you want to."

"No thanks, senpai." Kuroko bowed. "It's alright. But if you need something, if you enter that subdivision, turn right as soon as you find Lily Street, then find the house with a huge red gate." He said, pointing the subdivision's entrance.

The center widened his eyes after a realization hit him. _That… that subdivision was one of the most exclusive subdivisions in Japan! How did he-?_

"If you are thinking about the security…" The oblivious teen pointed out the guard house with a muscular guard inside. "…just present your I.D. and say 'I'm one of Kuroko Tetsuya's friends' and they will let you in."

Kiyoshi nodded with a confused smile. "O-of course. Thank you for the invitation, Kuroko-kun."

He spent some minutes later playing with a drooling child and eating a melted ice cream a crying child gave him (the child doesn't want the flavor), the heavy rain started to fall. Others opened their umbrella, while other ran to find shelter including himself. Sadly, he found none.

After thinking for some minutes under the rain, Kiyoshi decided to go to Kuroko's new house and at least shelter there for a bit until the rain stops, which he thought not going to stop soon. He was even stopped by the guard but after presenting his I.D. and introduced himself as Kuroko's friends, the guard hurriedly and fearfully opened the subdivision gates for him after checking his logbook.

Just when he turned to Lily Street, three cars, who must be racing, suddenly splashed him with mud, much to Kiyoshi's disappointment.

_What's happening to me?_ Kiyoshi thought. _Why did I suffer a bad…_ His thoughts were suddenly went off as soon as he saw a large, red gate. The bars were bend to form something like flowers and swirls, so he was able to look at inside and saw a really, really huge house.

Well, house is his understatement of the century. To say castle is exaggeration but… he might say that it is a castle-like mansion.

"Hey, what are you doing there?" A guard suddenly appeared and approached him like he was a robber or something like that.

"If you don't have an invitation from our masters, you're not allowed here." Another guard said.

"W-well…" Kiyoshi said, shivering from the cold. "M-my t-teammate Kuroko… T-Tetsuya i-invited me… h-here."

"Hah! I don't believe you." The second guard said. "Kuroko-sama didn't told us that you're coming."

Kiyoshi widened his eyes. "B-but-" He trailed off, again, when he saw two familiar figures inside the gates with a butler whining.

"Who's the 'he' you're talking about?" A familiar voice asked, confusion laced on his voice. _Hyuuga?_

"Nothing Hyuuga-senpai/san!" A familiar and unfamiliar voice chorused together. _It's Kuroko and that man!_

"Oh, by the way, Hyuuga-senpai, please proceed to the guest room, Takegawa-kun will lead you there." Kuroko said, facing Hyuuga, then to the butler. "Takegawa-kun, give me some spare T-shirt, slacks and underwear. I'll proceed to the kitchen to cook."

The butler named Takegawa, as Kiyoshi heard, looked horrified. "Wait, leave the chef to do the cooking! If he knows that we're letting you doing our job, we're going to be killed, Kuroko-sama!"

_Who is 'he'?_ Kiyoshi thought as he felt his voice ready.

"Don't worry, I'll attend your funeral if that happens." Kuroko said with a monotone voice.

Takegawa sobbed. "Kuroko-sama…"

"Kuroko? Hyuuga?" Kiyoshi called out, his voice hoarse but it was loud enough to get their attention.

"Kiyoshi/senpai?!" The two said in chorus, but Takegawa just stared at them, then to Kiyoshi. Don't worry about the guards, they backed off as soon as they realized that their Kuroko-sama knew him.

"Oh, another guest eh, Kuroko-sama?" The butler said as he hurriedly ran to approach the shivering Kiyoshi. "Hello! I'm Takegawa Shozo, the butler. It's nice meeting you!"

"I'm… K-Kiyoshi Teppei." Kiyoshi managed to call out.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Kiyoshi-san's already shivering, Kuroko-sama!"

The latter just stared at them blankly. "Then you know what to do, Takegawa-kun."

Kiyoshi later found himself following the butler together with Hyuuga, who was asking about how Kuroko bought this mansion, or how he hired maids and butlers. Takegawa would sometimes laugh fearfully and answer "It's not Kuroko-sama, it's 'him'.". He wanted to know who's 'him' the butler had talked since earlier, but he refused to reveal the identity of that person.

They were led inside a guest room and after a minute (Kiyoshi and Hyuuga sometimes banter a bit but didn't really start a conversation, as Hyuuga was busy 'inspecting' the room and Kiyoshi was the first one to enter the bathroom to warm himself) Kuroko entered with some fresh T-shirts, underwears and pants.

"We bought the underwear, so you don't have to think if anyone used it. The T-shirts and pants had an owner though, we forgot to buy some dresses for the guests, so please return it to me before Saturday or the owner will kill you." Kuroko said.

Kiyoshi was so sure Hyuuga frowned. "I've been curious as who's this person you're talking about."

"It's better to keep his identity hidden, Hyuuga-senpai."

After some minutes (again? Hahaha) when Kuroko left, Kiyoshi appeared outside the guest room (he didn't bother waiting for Hyuuga) wearing a white T-shirt, black slacks and indoor shoes, so it really looked casual. He wandered a little to Kuroko's new house and walked down as soon as he saw stairs. Of course he didn't want to get lost in this mansion.

He sat down to a comfortable sofa when he arrived at the living room, which is just at the end of the stairs. The design of the living room is simple and welcoming, and the paintings on the wall looked expensive. He looked around for more and saw a cabinet with pictures laid on top, but the frames were down. Curious, he stood up and decided to look at the pictures.

The first picture showed the Generation of Miracles, with Kuroko. It doesn't really surprise him because he saw the picture in Kuroko's locker many times already. (**A/N:** You know, the introduction picture on Season 3 before the Punky Funky Love plays? Arrgh, what happened, my description has gone rusty…)

The second picture he looked surprised him a little. It was the picture of the whole Seirin team, bench members included, having a groufie. They looked like they had fun in that picture, and even Kuroko had a small smile in there.

The third picture he looked… he faced it down immediately. Looks like he already knew who's the 'he'.

And the fourth, and the fifth.

The sixth wasn't that… creepy, but it showed the starting line of an enemy team, so he also faced it down.

"You looked like you saw a monster on the picture frames." Takegawa suddenly talked behind him.

"Maybe." Kiyoshi said. Takegawa was right, Kiyoshi indeed saw a monster on picture frames.

"You shouldn't have looked on those pictures." The butler said, sighing. "Well, they are cute together and they did nothing… disgusting on the pictures like kissing or hugging, but you can see it, right?"

Takegawa was again, right, but it was sweet enough to let him know that they're… together.

That explains why they hesitated to say Kuroko household, because it wasn't Kuroko household from the start. Why everyone seems to fear 'him' and Kuroko. Why Kuroko lives in this mansion.

The butler sighed. "I think you need to sit down, Kiyoshi-san. It's bad for your injured leg to stand up for so long."

The center was beyond surprised. How many surprises are there waiting for him? "H-how did you know?"

The butler just smiled and ushered him to sofa, where Kiyoshi saw Kuroko sat down in the sofa across him and biscuits and tea were laid down in the glass table, inviting.

"Kiyoshi-senpai, please eat and drink tea to warm yourself." Kuroko said. "Don't hold back."

He nodded and picked a biscuit then took a sip of the rose tea, ignoring the very tense atmosphere that seemed to engulf them. _Hyuuga, where are you?_

"Kiyoshi-senpai…" Kuroko called him. "Why didn't you say anything about your leg?"

Another surprise. "W-What- why- when- where- how-"

"I called your doctor, Kiyoshi-senpai." The phantom's voice was laced with concern and worry. "He said that if you'll continue to strain your leg, there's a high chance that you won't be able to play basketball anymore. Is it true?"

Kiyoshi looked down. "Yes."

"Then why you didn't tell us… me… anything? Or everything?" Kuroko half-shouted, surprising Kiyoshi again. (A/N: Your heart, Kiyoshi. :(( He has another thing to look out again aside from his leg T_T)

"I… I'm sorry." Was all Kiyoshi could say. Dang it, even Kuroko now had connections because of 'him'! "I don't know how to say it. Actually I don't have any plans on telling you, Kuroko-kun."

"Then why?"

"Because I want to have fun and play basketball with you guys until the end!" Kiyoshi shouted, tears threatening to fall. "I don't want to… hold you or anyone back…" This time, the tears had decided to fall.

Kuroko didn't say anything at that moment… Not after he held his senpai's hands firmly and felt the warm, salty tears. "I told you Kiyoshi-senpai, right? I'm here. We're here. With you. Of course everyone will be worried about you, and it can't be helped since you're our teammate and close friend."

The ever wonderful secretive senpai nodded. "Thank you for understanding Kuroko-kun."

"Oi, there are no cameras rolling so stop the drama already, you're getting corny like that Bakagami!" Hyuuga appeared with a towel dangling on his shoulder. "And you freaking asshole, of course you would hold us back if we suddenly saw your leg like it is going to melt and you are there like nothing's happening, so if you will tell us, at least we knew on how to prevent that from happening! So stop being a worrywart and let's eat!" Hyuuga said as he already stuffed biscuits in his mouth.

Kuroko and Kiyoshi just chuckled and agreed.

* * *

**MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! *purrs***

Translation: You're free to guess who's 'him', it's obvious, anyways ;)

Feel free to drop a review guys!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Invisible Understanding**_

**Part** **IV:** **Izuki** **Shun** **(Helper)**

**Chapter Pairing:** Friendly Izuki x Kuroko

**Characters:** Kuroko Tetsuya, Izuki Shun, an OC

"_**Of course I would save you, just like how you saved us…"**_

Izuki Shun had no practice today, surprisingly, because some of the members are absent especially their coach (Riko went to the other part of the town with her father to buy some gym equipments) and their captain (who was surprisingly sick after the events in Winter Cup) so he had free time today and decided to go to a nearby bookstore to find some books.

After some minutes of finding a book that could help him improve his puns, a guy in his mid-twenties walked near him and searched for books too, although Izuki had this feeling that he was not there for books and that he was bad news.

_I can't find anything here_, Izuki thought as he walked behind the shelf which is just behind him. When he was about to open a book, he heard a familiar voice.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." He saw Kuroko talk to the man beside Izuki earlier.

The stranger nodded after recovering from the surprise and proceeded to go out of the book store. Frowning, the Seirin's pun guy put the book to the shelf back and decided to follow Kuroko and the stranger outside.

The two stopped in a dark alleyway which is just near the bookstore.

"I would like to ask what do you want from me." Kuroko asked nonchalantly, but to Izuki's surprise the stranger suddenly punched the phantom, making the latter lose balance and land of the floor. The man sat on top of Kuroko and shouted at him.

"You! Where is he?! I want to know where is he!"

Kuroko coughed. "You could ask me nicely… not to just punch me and then shout at my face."

"I don't care!" The stranger shouted and punched Kuroko's face again. "I wanted to know where is that yellow-haired basketball player of Kaijou!"

"No." Kuroko said firmly. "Why would I tell you? You should find him yourself."

The stranger's eyes widened in rage. "You… you brat!" Then he continuously punched Kuroko, who was defending himself with both of his hands.

"I need to take revenge to what he did to my career so you better damn tell me where the fuck he is!"

"I'm… not… going to… tell you!" Kuroko managed to say in between punches.

Izuki knew exactly who's the man that the stranger was referring to: Kise Ryouta. But right now Izuki doesn't care about it, what he cared about was some creep was beating the living shit out of his teammate, much less Kuroko Tetsuya.

Without anymore thought, Izuki charged the mono-focused man, grabbed his collar and then made the stranger face the pun guy and the punched and kicked him repeatedly like what he did to Kuroko. The latter was dizzy from all the punches but managed to get away. Izuki delivered kicks and punches to the man he didn't know he can without mercy, quickly taking control of the battle, clearly winning the fight. The shocked phantom stared at his teammate for a moment.

"He's unconscious." Kuroko said after some minutes.

Izuki grinned and pointed at the unconscious creep. "Hah! You let your guard melt!" (A/N: I'm horrible at puns, sorry)

Kuroko chuckled. "It should be 'down', but thank you nonetheless for saving me, Izuki-kun."

"Of course I would save you, just like how you saved us when we're in pinch, Kuroko." Izuki replied. "Compared to what you did to us, this is nothing."

Kuroko just nodded and smiled. "Can you please accompany me to my house? I couldn't move my left foot without getting hurt, I think it's sprained."

"Okay! I don't see any problem with that!" Izuki agreed.

Minutes later, his mouth went agape.

A day later, he saw his locker full of books with puns on it.

**Notes:** So the next part is probably the last one featuring Riko. :) Thanks for supporting my fic guys although it's embarassing cause you know… I'm an amateur 13-year-old out-of-school brat slash writer *sobs*

Leaving a review is a good idea ya know!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Invisible Understanding**_

**Part ****V: ****Riko ****Aida ****(Reason)**

**Chapter Pairing:** Friendly/implied Riko x Kuroko

**Characters:** Kuroko Tetsuya, Riko Aida, the rest of Seirin team and an OC

* * *

"…_**Because I won't let anyone hurt you!"**_

* * *

Since the Seirin had been announced that they won Winter Cup, of course many Seirin students joined the basketball club. But not really all of the guys are lucky to be in since you had to pass Riko Aida's look, Hyuuga Junpei's intimidation and Kuroko Tetsuya's seriousness and observation.

Sadly, not just that. Even while practicing, many girls came to watch them and if you had enough balls, you could talk to the players.

One of those girls was named… Riko sighed. She already forgot the name of the first-year girl with large, hazel eyes and dark brown hair tied in braided ponytails with her lips wearing pink lip gloss because of the girl's attitude. But what Riko really noticed to the girl is like she's shameless slash stalker. In their every game, practice game or not, and even in their training she would cheer loudly and even gives ridiculously large bentos to her idol.

Guess who's the girl's idol?

Kuroko Tetsuya.

And she had been gifted with trained eyes that's why she knew Kuroko wasn't comfortable around his fangirl. But the kind guy he was he just let the girl _follow_ him.

Riko had no choice but to let him let her do what she wants since for some unknown reason, the girl would arrive with a part of her dress torn up like a scissor cut it off. And just some weeks later, the fangirl's uniform looked like a beggar's old dress. Still Riko's having headache because of that girl. It's disturbing their practice and even Kagami and Kuroko's friendship! To think that the girl is Kagami's crush?!

_One of these days I've had enough_, Riko thought, a whistle on her mouth, as she watched the players do their own training menus.

"Okay guys! You had a ten-minute break!" Riko shouted and looked at her watch and sighed, then started the countdown. 4… 3… 2… 1!

And like clockwork, the said fangirl emerged and shouted. "A very, very, very good afternoon guys! Where's my Kuroko-chan? Kuroko-chan? Yu-hoo! Is he absent?"

Riko rolled her eyes, an untold loath engulfing her that made the players near her shiver in fear.

"I'm here, Toushirou-kun." Kuroko replied, his face adorned with sweat.

The girl was surprised but quickly regained her composure and ran to Kuroko. "Yay! You're here! Wait- Kuroko-chan are you tired? I've got some water for you! And oh, don't let the sweat dry on your body! Here, I have some towel! And didn't I told you to call me Shizuka?"

Kuroko shook his head and smiled kindly at the girl. "No thanks, Toushirou-kun."

And the girl, now Riko remembered, named Toushirou Shizuka, had talked her rants on and on like she's Kuroko's mother. But even though she had a reason to calm down because Kuroko had denied every thing that the girl offers, she couldn't bring herself to calm down.

Kagami, who was jealous of Kuroko, asked Shizuka about something.

"Hey, Toushirou. Why do you like Kuroko?"

Shizuka turned to Kagami with a confused face, but beamed like there's no tomorrow and said.

"Because he's the phantom sixth man of Generation of Miracles!"

That's it. Riko had enough. She didn't even realized that everyone's been looking at the basketball coach. Nor the fact that her teeth broke the whistle. Nor the fact that her mouth's bleeding because of it.

"Coach?" Kiyoshi asked and tried to approach the former, but stepped back in the last second after knowing that she's really _angry_.

With her blood still evident and flowing from her lips, Riko sickeningly smiled at the kouhai and demanded like Count Dracula female version who just had her meal. "Leave. Now. Or do you want me to kick you out?"

After watching the fangirl scramble on her feet and exited the court, the phantom watched Riko heading outside. Using misdirection, he followed the coach without the others looking.

Riko washed her mouth at the sink just outside the court, gurgled and spat it out, the colorless water became pinkish-red as it exited to the pipe leading to God-knows-where. She repeated the action, then again, then again, then-

"Why did you do that, Coach?"

Without even gurgling the water, the second-year girl already spat the water wide eyes, the pinkish color became lighter than it was earlier. After that she looked at Kuroko. "Wha-?! Don't just pop out of nowhere, you're killing me you idiot!"

"Sorry if I did that." Kuroko said, then looked at his reflection on the sink, specifically at the pinkish-colored water. "I just wanted to know why Coach was angry and ordered Toushirou-san to get out of court."

After some minutes of silence, Riko scoffed. "Are you kidding me Kuroko-kun? Or you're just dense?"

Kuroko frowned. "What do you mean?"

"It's just that…" Riko sighed again, thinking of the words she's going to say. "She pesters you, she cheers you continuously, she's loud, she's clingy, yes I know and I don't care about that. But… her reason to like you? It's just… unreasonable it makes me wanna puke!"

"I don't understand, Coach."

Riko widened her eyes. "You don't? Really?" Then she chuckled. "You're really that dense?"

Kuroko waited for the coach's next words.

"She said that she likes you because you are the phantom sixth man of Teikou!" Riko answered, half-shouting. "Not the other way around! It should be 'I like the phantom sixth man because he's Kuroko'! Haha! She must practice more on how to hook up a famous player and then dump him after! 'Cause she's being obvious! Even her style is already old!"

Kuroko stared at Riko for some minutes before smiling softly. "I really appreciate what you did Coach, and I'm thankful that you are my Coach."

"Hah! You better do!" Riko said proudly, both of her hands on hips. "Because I won't let anyone hurt you! In our family, you're our weakest brother so we had to take care of you, you are fragile Kuroko! You heard me?" She said and headlocked Kuroko in her left hand while ruffling Kuroko's soft hair using her right hand. "In Seirin's basketball team, we are family and I'm your damn mother so you better listen to me or you're going to be punished, ya hear me?"

"Yes, yes." Kuroko agreed while smiling hugely. "Well, if you're the mother, that makes Hyuuga-senpai the father then?"

Riko blushed.

"KUROKO!"

* * *

***purrs* MEOW! *wipes the nose with the right feet***

Translation: *stretches* I'm finally done, thank Kami-sama! Actually this baby had an epilogue so you better watch out! Hihihi :D

Review plesh!


End file.
